Diana/Ability Details
Abilities / additional magic damage. |innatedetail = Moonsilver Blade is a passive ability that passively grants Diana bonus attack speed. Additionally, every third autoattack will release a burst of lunar energy, dealing bonus magic damage to all enemy units in a radius around Diana. * Moonsilver Blade does not proc spell vamp, lifesteal or . * All targets hit by the cleave will take the magic damage, including Diana's main target. ** Note that the autoattack damage is only applied on Diana's main target. * Moonsilver Blade's magic damage will affect structures such as turrets, inhibitors, and the nexus. ** Due to the inhibitors and nexus' size, they will only take the magic damage if Diana is at a distance of 100 to them, closer than her autoattack's max range. ** Moonsilver Blade's proc deals 50% damage to towers.Diana problem? * Moonsilver Blade's counter will reset after 3.5 seconds of not auto-attacking. There is no counter displaying the amount of auto attacks until the passive proc.Diana's Passive- Can we give it a count? ** Diana's blade will begin to glow with each hit. It will glow pure white to indicate that the next hit will proc the cleave. * Diana's attack animations are defined by Moonsilver Blade and how close she is to using it. An image of a crescent moon will also glow at her feet, growing in size with each attack. ** Diana's first strike will always be right handed, and cut upward. ** Diana's second strike will always be left-handed, and cut horizontally. ** Diana's third strike (the one that procs Moonsilver Blade) will always be a right-handed horizontal slash. |firstname = Crescent Strike |firstinfo = (Active): Diana unleashes a bolt of lunar energy that travels in an arc. Crescent Strike deals magic damage and afflicts enemies struck with Moonlight, revealing them for 3 seconds. *'Cost:' 55 mana *'Range to center of AoE:' 400min, 830max *'Radius of AoE:' 50 (estimate) |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Crescent Strike is a pass-through curved skillshot that deals magic damage to all enemy units it hits. Additionally all units hit by Crescent Strike are marked with Moonlight for 3 seconds, which reveals them for the duration and interacts with Diana's ultimate, . * Crescent Strike pops spell shield, and Moonlight will not be applied. * Crescent Strike has a brief channel time upon cast before it activates. * Crescent Strike will damage and apply Moonlight to stealthed units hit, but will not reveal them through stealth. |secondname = Pale Cascade |secondinfo = (Active): Diana creates three orbiting spheres that last up to 4 seconds and detonate on contact with enemies, dealing magic damage in an area. She also gains a temporary shield that absorbs damage. This shield is refreshed if her third sphere detonates. *'Cooldown:' 10 seconds *'AoE radius of sphere damage:' 200 (estimate) |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Pale Cascade is a self-targeted ability that creates three spheres which orbit around Diana for up to 5 seconds, providing her with an absorption shield for the duration. If any of these spheres come into contact with an enemy unit, they will explode, dealing magic damage in an area around that unit. Additionally, if all three spheres explode, the absorption shield is refreshed and it will protect Diana for another 5 seconds. * Pale Cascade has no casting time and does not interrupt any of Diana's previous orders. * Pale Cascade's absorption shield does not stack with itself; if Diana triggers the shield refresh while the original shield is still active, it is completely removed before the refreshed shield is applied. |thirdname = Moonfall |thirdinfo = (Active): Diana draws in all nearby enemies and slows them for 2 seconds. *'Cost:' 70 mana *'Effect radius:' 250 (estimate) |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Moonfall is a point blank area of effect ability that pulls all enemy units in an area around Diana towards her. After being pulled in, all affected units are slowed for 2 seconds. * Moonfall pops spell shield and the pull and slow will be negated. * will negate the pull and the slow. * The displacement effect lasts a maximum of 0.62 seconds for enemies at its maximum range.Post by Riot Certainlyt confirmed with debug on official forums * Moonfall's pull can interrupt channeled abilities. |ultiname = Lunar Rush |ultiinfo = (Active): Diana becomes the living embodiment of the vengeful moon, teleporting to an enemy and dealing magic damage. When used to teleport to an enemy afflicted with Moonlight, Lunar Rush's cooldown is refreshed. All enemies will also have the Moonlight debuff removed. *'Range:' 825 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Lunar Rush is a single targeted dash ability that causes Diana to move to a target enemy unit's location and deal magic damage to it. If Lunar Rush is used on a target marked with Moonlight via , Lunar Rush's cooldown is refreshed and all Moonlight debuffs on enemy units are consumed. * Lunar Rush pops spell shield, but Diana will still dash to her target. * Lunar Rush will place Diana linearly in front of her target. ** If Diana is already next to her target, she will be placed behind it. }} References Category:Champion Ability Details